The present invention relates to the pharmaceutical composites of the suppository for fever and influenza and their pharmaceutical methods, more particularly, to an anti-pyretic and anti-influenza suppository, which combines all the advantages of traditional Chinese medicine, western medicine, and physical temperature reduction in an effort to expel all the weaknesses of traditional Chinese medicine, western medicine, and physical temperature reduction, and which can rapidly bring down fever and relieve symptoms of influenza with fewer poisonous and side effects, and which can be used safely and conveniently and is suitable for both sexes and people of all ages.
Influenza is a disease that is generally regarded as insignificant by people. In fact, influenza is a highly infectious viral illness, which produce a set of recognizable and common symptoms--fatigue, fever, running with tears, nasal congestion, headaches, dryness of throat, or sore throat. A large number of viruses can cause influenza. Influenza virus is extremely small in size and can enter the human body through the filter of nasal passages. Generally speaking, this filter can only catch larger bacteria. Viruses rapidly multiply in number and invade the nose and throat to produce common influenza symptoms, and sometimes, may cause complications such as pneumonia or bronchitis. If these symptoms are not properly treated, they may be fatal. In fact, influenza is a common illness not to be ignored.
Currently, antipyretic and anti-influenza medication in the market can be classified into three categories: (1) Chemical pharmaceuticals (western medicine); (2) natural pharmaceuticals (traditional Chinese medicine); (3) physical temperature reduction (anti-pyrexia). For western therapy, antibiotics are generally used to bring down fever; steroids are used to relieve nasal congestion; antihistamine is used to treat symptoms of influenza, supplemented by a large intake of water and taking more rest. Generally speaking, the advantages of western medicine rest on its relative rapid and definite effectiveness and convenience. The weaknesses of western medicine are the different levels of toxicity and side effects accompanied with it. Examples are the tolerance of illnesses caused by antibiotics, the toxicity of steroids to the human body, and the injury of chemical substances to the viscera. All these are the adverse poisonous and side effects commonly known by people. The above-mentioned chemical pharmaceuticals are not satisfactory in relieving and preventing fever and influenza. The common drug forms of chemical pharmaceuticals and medication for influenza are capsules, tablets, suppositories, oral liquors, and nasal sprays (drops).
For traditional Chinese medicine, diaphoretics are commonly used to treat and prevent fever and influenza. They are natural pharmaceuticals, which are intended to promote sweating and expel external evil. The effects of diaphoretics primarily consist of the following three aspects: (1) Sweating: External evil can be expelled through sweating. Sweating can also prevent the spread of the evil to the internal organs; (2) Relieving muscles: Muscle relief refers to the condition that the evil has already penetrated into a deeper level of the body in which sweating occurs, but the external symptoms have not yet been relieved. Therefore, it is necessary to relieve the symptoms of the muscles caused by exogenous factors and expel the evil caused by these exogenous factors; (3) Inducing rashes: Some diaphoretics can direct qi (vital energy) to the exogenous factors and induce rashes. Since external evil can be divided into cold evil and hot evil, the human body can also be divided into two kinds, namely, patients with symptoms showing the deficiency of vital energy to ward off diseases and patients with cases characterized by a high fever or disorders like stasis and constipation. Therefore, diaphoretics can also be divided into warm-natured diaphoretics (for external symptoms caused by the cold-wind evil), cold-natured diaphoretics (for external symptoms caused by the hot-wind evil), and healthy energy-supporting diaphoretics (for external symptoms caused by the external evil for those patients with a deficiency of vital energy). Traditional Chinese medicine is primarily offered in powder and decoction (liquor). Generally speaking, its advantages are that traditional Chinese medicine can be used safely with good therapeutic effects and a relatively lower level of toxicity and fewer side effects. Its weaknesses are its slower therapeutic effects and the inconvenience in taking it.
For the therapy of temperature reduction and expelling heat, there is the physical temperature reduction like cold therapy, alcohol bath therapy, and an enema of ice water. Its advantage is its safety whereas its weaknesses are its unstable therapeutic effects and the inconvenience in using it. Even though the above therapies are effective to a certain degree, there are still cases in which the body temperature does not decrease, but increases instead. Patients are against cold because of their high fever and cannot accept the cold therapy and the alcohol bath therapy, which are not used conveniently.
Concluding from the treatment for fever and influenza by the traditional Chinese medicine, western medicine, and physical temperature reduction, all these therapies have advantages and also weaknesses. Therefore, if there is a pharmaceutical, which can combine all the advantages of the traditional Chinese medicine, western medicine, and physical temperature reduction and expel all the weaknesses of the above-mentioned pharmaceuticals or methods, this will be an extremely meaningful invention for people's health care.